Beach Paradise Pretty Cure
'''Beach Paradise Pretty Cure '''is an upcoming Pretty Cure fan series created by DreamNotePrincess. The fan series was going to take place between Sweetheart Pretty Cure and Amulet Pretty Cure but due to delays and edits it was pushed back. The themes is beach and mermaids. Summary Before the school year starts, 14-year old Furukawa Yoko is walking on the beach one day and finds a shell with a message. Reading the message she finds out a Princess from the Beach Kingdom that she's in trouble and captured by the Deep Kingdom, and evil kingdom that plans on polluting waters and nature in general. Yoko decides to find the princess, and meets Coral and Reef two fairies set out to find the legendary Pretty Cure! Yoko turns out to be the Pretty Cure Coral and Reef have been looking for! She's not the only one sisters Natsumi and Momoko along with Onpu and Tomoko are also part of the Pretty Cure. The five have to work together to save the Princess. Characters Pretty Cure Furukawa Yoko/Cure Horizon- Yoko was born in Mizu Town from a family who works at a wildlife preserve. Yoko loves helping the wildlife, giving TLC to animals and cleaning the environment, however despite being eco friendly her grades are bad, except in volleyball. She was given her powers by Coral and Reef who saw her protection towards animals. Kazehaya Natsumi/Cure Coconut- Natsumi is Yoko's best friend. Natsumi runs a pie shop and delivery with her parents, and her sister Momoko. She's not good at volleyball like her best friend Yoko, but is skilled in academics. Kazehaya Momoko/Cure Mango- Momoko is Natsumi's little sister. She's a great roller skater and has her own skating club at school. At her family's pie shop she's the one who comes up with ideas for the flavors and designs for the pie. After seeing a battle with her sister and Yoko as the Pretty Cure she begs to be one with them. She is given her powers when Coral and Reef seeing how Momoka protects her sister. Miura Onpu/Cure Song- Onpu is the classmate of Momoko and the 4th cure to join the team. Onpu is a guitar player, and is part of the music club at school. Onpu loves music and performs at school every Friday, and even performs at parks, picnics, just anywhere. Koizumi Tomoko/Cure Gardenia- Tomoko is the last cure on the team and also the oldest. She's nicknamed Tomo-chan by her friends or Tomo-san to the other cures since she's older than them. She's a first year high school student. Tomoko is quiet, calm, and mature. She meets Yoko when she needed tutoring on her school studies. Her family owns a bath house. Masscots Coral- Coral is a seal fairy mascot. She's white with a pearl necklace with a shell on the middle. She ends her sentences in ~ralu Reef- Reef is an otter fairy mascot and one of Princess Lotus's pets. Deep Valley King Tsunami- The King of Deap Vally. he wants to take over Ocean Paradise. Queen Bermuda- The wife of King Tsunami and the first member of Deap Vally. Gomi- One of the generals of Deap Vally, he's the youngest of the group. Oto- Another general of Deep Vally he’s around the same age as Yuko. His true form is an octopus. Spout- The third general of the deep vally. He’s a college aged guy who makes the cures fall for him. Umiju- The monsters of the day. They turns everyday objects and animals to sea monster like creatures. The name combines umi (water in japanese) and kaiju (japanese for monster) Other Characters Princess Lotus- A mermaid and the princess of Ocean Paradise. She sends her pets Coral and Reef to the surface to find the Pretty Cure before getting captured by Deap Vally. She's sweet and kind and calls the cures to show she's alright. Later in the series she escapes to help out the cures and gives them their mermaid powers. Items Shell Pact: The transformation item of the series. It's a pink sea shell with with flower petal shaped with different colored lights. The cures open it up place their crystal shell in the middle spin it, and they transform. Paradise Wand: The attack item for the cures later in the series. Each are named differently, almost like the Cure Stick. Crystal shell: They are the items of the series. There are 5 crystal shells for the cures to transform and use on their Paradise wand. Rainbow Seashell : Its a sea shell to turn the cures to their mermaid form. They put it into the Shell Pact to become mermaids. Locations Mizu Town- A small beach town where the cures live. Sango Academy- The school where the cures (besides Tomoko) go to. Their uniforms are a red dress with a short black ribbon, white collar and brown boots with a black lace. Hyoga High School- The high school where Tomoko goes too. The uniforms are a dark blue long sleeve shirt with a purple ribbon light blue collar and light blue skirt, long white socks and black boots. Ocean Paradise- A underwater world near Mizu Town where Princess Lotus, Pearl and Reef live. Deep Valley- Where the villains live. Trivia The series was supposed to take place between Sweetheart Pretty Cure and Amulet Pretty Cure, but got delayed. This series was supposed to have a 6th cure named Cure Firefly, but she was removed. This is the first fanseries written by DreamNotePrincess where a couple are the rulers of an evil kingdom rather then a king or queen. * This is also the first fanseries written by DreamNotePrincess where sisters are part of a team. Category:DreamNotePrincess Category:Beach Paradise Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series